


part 4 because chat wanted it

by chuckybee



Category: enderkins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckybee/pseuds/chuckybee
Summary: ya
Relationships: enderkins - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	part 4 because chat wanted it

Chapter 1.

Kitseltii looks at you and Ender. ‘Do you guys like cat piss?’ she says to you. ‘Hell yeah!’ You and Ender reply in unison. ‘I’m Kit and I apologize for bringing Quackity to you.’ She says. ‘It’s fine!’ You say to Kit. ‘Hey Ender, I gotta tell you something...’ you whisper. ‘What is it?’ she says. ‘I wanna fuck this god but it’s illegal because we’re minors and it’s 1000 years old..’ You say to her. ‘Same lol.’ she says as she sharts cutely. ‘Can I taste your shit?’ Kit asks. ‘Poggers.’ Ender replies as Kit shoves her nose into her ass crack. ‘Tasty.’ Kitseltii says. ‘I know right!!’ Ender says.

Chapter 2. 

‘Why is everybody tryna date Ender?’ you say  
‘Idk lol.’ Kit replies and kisses you and ender at separate times.

Chapter 3.  
‘Kit do you wanna date me?’ Ender says. ‘Hell yeah.’ Kit replies, and they kiss.

Chapter 4. 

What the fuck is going on. This smelly flatass bitch wants to date a 1000 year old. ‘You’re hot.’ Kit says to Ender. ‘Ik.’ she replies

Chapter 5. 

Woo


End file.
